Boomerang
(block) * (channel) * (subscription service)|closed date= (block)|network=Cartoon Network |owner=The Cartoon Network, Inc. (Turner Broadcasting System, a Time Warner Company)|picture format=480i (SDTV)|country=Hoa Kỳ|language= }}|broadcast area=Nationwide|headquarters= * Los Angeles, California }}|former names=Boomerang from Cartoon Network |sister names= |timeshift names=Boomerang +1 |web= |sat serv 1=DirecTV|sat chan 1= |cable serv 1=Spectrum|cable chan 1=102 (SD)|iptv serv 1=AT&T U-verse|iptv chan 1= |sat serv 2=Dish Network|sat chan 2=Channel 175|sat serv 4=C-Band|sat chan 4= |iptv serv 2=Verizon FiOS|iptv chan 2= |online serv 1=Sling TV|online chan 1=Internet Protocol television|online serv 2=DirecTV Now|online chan 2=Internet Protocol television|online serv 3=PlayStation Vue|online chan 3=Internet Protocol television|online serv 4=Hulu Live TV|online chan 4=Internet Protocol television}}Boomerang là một kênh truyền hình của Mỹ thuộc sở hữu bởi Cartoon Network, công ty con Time Warner. Nó chuyên phát chương trình hoạt hình do Warner Bros, bao gồm cả Looney Tunes, Tom và Jerry, và Scooby-Doo. Phát sóng năm 1992 trên toàn cầu và vào năm 2000 cho Hoa Kỳ, Boomerang như một khối lập trình và theo sau của Cartoon Network. Cuối cùng nó được tách riêng ra,trở thành thương hiệu khác Cartoon Network. Năm 2015, khoảng 43.6 triệu hộ (37.5% những người truyền hình) xem kênh. Chương trình *Chú ý:Mục này là nguyên bản phần en:Boomerang (TV channel)#Programming.Bạn có thể giúp Wikipedia dịch nó Các chương trình của nó lấy từ Cartoon Network và thư viện của Warner Bros. Nó cũng phát một số của nó như: Hiện tại * Boomerang Theater – Boomerang's movie showcase block. Khác * Boomeraction – One of the first blocks to air on Boomerang, its programming focused on action-adventure shows including Thundarr the Barbarian, Teen Titans, Samurai Jack, SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, The Pirates of Dark Water, Jonny Quest, The Secret Saturdays, Ben 10 (2005) and Ben 10: Omniverse. It was also one of the only Boomerang blocks to air across international feeds, including the United Kingdom, Mỹ Latinh, and Australia versions of the network. The block was removed on June 1, 2014, as all programming from the block left the schedule. * Boomerandom – This block aired each weekend from 8 to 10 p.m. Eastern Time from 2008 to 2010, and featured two hours of episodes of a single program. The selected programs were picked by the "Boomerandom drawing machine". * The Boomerang Christmas Party – This block, which aired every December, features a collection of Hanna-Barbera Christmas specials (such as The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas, Yogi's First Christmas, Christmas Comes to Pac-Land, Casper's First Christmas, The Jetsons' First Christmas and The Flintstones' Christmas). * Boomerang Zoo – This one-hour block featured pre-1970 Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros. television shorts, culled mainly from the H–B funny animal series (such as Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Atom Ant, Magilla Gorilla, Snagglepuss, Wally Gator, and Pixie & Dixie and Mr. Jinks). It was the only block to air on both the American and European versions of the channel after the 2004 rebranding of Boomerang Europe. * Boomerock – This block, which aired in commemoration of the 50th anniversary of the premiere of The Flintstones in 2010, consisted of a marathon of the classic animated series. * Boomeroyalty (originally named Character of the Month from 2003 to 2012) – This weekend mini-marathon of shows focuses on a particular character that changes every month, similar to the former Super Chunk block on sister network Cartoon Network. "Boomeroyalty" concluded on July 22, 2012. * Captain Planet – In observance of Earth Day, Boomerang airs a marathon of the animated series (which was produced by Turner Program Services). * Martin Luther King, Jr. Day – In observance of MLK Day, Boomerang aired various episodes from The Garfield Show. * Mother's Day – A recent marathon observance by Boomerang, on the holiday, the channel airs cartoons featuring mothers, such as Jane Jetson-focused episodes of The Jetsons, and Wilma Flintstone-focused episodes of The Flintstones. * Pet of the Week – This block showcases 2 hours of a single animated program, where the title character is an animal, such as Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Garfield Show, and What's New, Scooby-Doo?. Currently, the block has been reduced to 1 hour of a single program. * Scooberang – This continuous block featured every episode of each Scooby-Doo series (which were aired in chronological order), beginning with Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. It also aired some feature-length Scooby-Doo films, including Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers and Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. "Scooberang" no longer airs on Boomerang. However, various series iterations of the Scooby-Doo franchise air on the channel several times daily. * Those Meddling Kids! – This 90-minute block featured series produced by Hanna-Barbera and/or Ruby-Spears, all of which follow the formula of a group of mystery-solving teenagers or young adults (such as Scooby-Doo, Josie and the Pussycats, Fangface, Clue Club and Speed Buggy). * Halloween block – This block aired during the month of October, and included Halloween-themed programs such as Scooby-Doo, Casper, The Addams Family (in its live-action as well as animated incarnations), Beetlejuice, The Funky Phantom, Goober and the Ghost Chasers and The Munsters. This is notably the only time that Boomerang regularly aired any live-action programming, particularly as The Addams Family and The Munsters have aired on the channel each October since 2011. The Halloween programming replaced the annual Scooberang block in 2011 and aired again in 2012 and 2013; it was not brought back in 2014 when the channel began to change focus. * Weeknights at 8:30 – Boomerang's prime time premiere's block airs new episodes of, Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!, The Garfield Show, Shaun the Sheep, and more. Dịch vụ khác Boomerang On Demand Boomerang On Demand is the channel's video-on-demand service, offering select episodes of the channel's archived programming, along with select archived Cartoon Network original programs. Launched in 2005, it is available on select digital cable, satellite and IPTV providers. In April 2013, Boomerang On Demand began to separate program content by "theme" (for example, in observance of Mother's Day, the service featured episodes of The Flintstones and Dexter's Laboratory featuring the characters of Dexter's mom and Wilma Flintstone). Tham khảo Thể loại:Cartoon Network Thể loại:Mạng truyền hình trẻ em tại Hoa Kỳ